


Dark Tower

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won’t be leaving for a while, so I guess I can tell you. My name is Emily and you. my dear, have just became his new toy.”<br/>“Toy?” A choked sob followed the innocent question.<br/>“So, you know my name, what’s yours?”<br/>“Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as just something to clear writer's block, but now it isn't what I expected. Like and review they are always appreciated.

The air was thin, the ground was wet, and the lights were dim. It was what horror stories were made of, except she was in the middle of this one. There was a sound outside, what she could assume, the door; it sounded like thunder was roaring right next to her. From the intrusion of noise, she was a little off set and jumpy. It didn’t help that a scream came from somewhere close before the next clap.

“Hello? Is someone there? Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Are you real.”

“As real as these walls. The question should be is, am I sane? The answer is probably not.”

“What happened, when you-you know screamed.”

“Nightmare.”

“How can you sleep during all this.”

“Rain calms me and for the situation, well you just get used to it.”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been in here.”

“A while, more than a few months for sure. What’s the last date you remember?”

“It was May 8th, 2015.”

“It’s been almost a year then.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, just go to sleep, it helps more than you think it would.”

“Will you still be around when I wake?”

“I have for this long so I don’t see why I wouldn’t be.”

As the storm raged on JJ tried to sleep, it was uncomfortable, but she managed. Hopeful that the mystery voice would still be there when she woke.  Unfortunately, the other party could not fall back asleep, afraid of her own insanity, afraid of the monsters that lay behind, afraid of the fate that was to come to her new neighbour. Emily was afraid for someone who she didn’t even know if they existed. She did know that she would do anything she could to keep her sane, save her from the torture of this imprisonment.

In the midst of her sleep, the door was opened a sliver. A pair of grey eyes shown through the darkness, staring hungrily at the blonde. A hand came with the eyes and the hand brought a tray. The tray was filled with old food and dirty water. When the tray had been set, the hand retreated and soon followed by the grey gaze. It looked like she had became his new favorite.

Jennifer woke not long after the storm passed, her vision was a little blurred but she could still make out the faint lining of an object that she was sure was not there before she fell asleep. Overcome with excitement she began banging on the wall trying to get the mystery woman on the other side to answer. JJ wanted to share her news, it was a sign that she wasn’t going to die.

“Hey. Hey! HEY! Wake up! I need to tell you something.”

“This better be important.” The sultry voice responded from the darkness.

“He fed me. I mean he gave me a tray with some food on it.”

The air was filled with silence. Jen pushed herself further to the wall, thinking maybe she would be able to hear better. But, there was nothing to hear. Her...friend? did not reciprocate her enthusiasm. Instead, Emily was petrified.

“Is everything okay over there stranger.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Don’t worry about me I can handle myself.”

“Did I say something?”

“Just, take this advice, don’t scream and never cry.”

“What’s going on? Who are you?”

“You won’t be leaving for a while, so I guess I can tell you. My name is Emily and you. my dear, have just became his new toy.”

“Toy?” A choked sob followed the innocent question.

“So, you know my name, what’s yours?”

 

“Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ.”

“Okay Jennifer, you need to listen. If you stay calm and behave nothing bad will happen, you just have to stay strong.”

  
Emily was only met with muffled cries, she didn’t expect much less though. She knew how she felt when she was first told what would happen to her. Nothing could make any of this easier, but damn if she would try and prepare the poor girl. No one should have to go through it alone. And she still stood by her word, she would protect the girl from as much as she could.


End file.
